Rewind — Traducción
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Draco y Hermione encuentran un viejo libro de hechizos que los hace tomar al riesgo de derrotar al Señor Oscuro. TRADUCCIÓN DE COLUBRINA.


**_Rebobinado –Traducción_**

_Hermione y Draco descubren un viejo libro de hechizos que los hace tomar el riesgo de tratar de detener al señor oscuro. _

**_ESTE OS ES UNA TRADUCCION DE COLUBRINA, PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EL LINK AL ORINAL EN MIS FAVORITOS._**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a JK, la historia que van a leer a Colubrina, acá lo único mío son las faltas gramaticales y ortográficas._**

* * *

_**Rebobinado**. _

Esta de rodillas en el suelo, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre. No puede ver a nadie en medio de todo el caos a su alrededor, ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Dónde está Draco? Lo único que quiere es hundirse bajo un espiral de pánico y tiene que luchar en contra con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse ir. Ella debe mantenerse enfocada, pese al ruido, al miedo.

Mira hacia arriba.

Ve un monstruo, de cabello negro y con una estruendosa risa que se le clava en la cabeza.

-Tienes que sentirlo de verdad –la bruja dice.–. Tienes que querer causar pánico.

Los mortifagos nunca han carecido de una buena dosis de sadismo, eso es seguro. Tal vez si de inteligencia, y de lealtad, absolutamente. Pero nunca de sadismo, eso todos lo tienen en abundancia, y ella lo sabe, _todos lo saben_. Y pese a que esta consciente de lo que va a seguir a continuación, eso no significa que esté lo suficientemente preparada como para poder luchar en contra.

Y entonces todo es agonía infinita. Dolor. Sus gritos. La batalla todavía ruge furiosa a su alrededor y cuando vuelve a dar una mirada a su alrededor no ve a Bellatrix y su cabello negro y desordenado, ni nota el escupitajo que le ha lanzado, no, ella lo que ve a es Draco Malfoy y como sus ojos grises están centrados en su figura.

**_Rebobinado. _**

Es un día de verano y ella se encuentra en el jardín, tiene unos cuatro años. Mariposas vuelan desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta el campo y ella aplaude con deleite. Su madre la está observando, con una mirada extraña, desde la ventana.

-Cariño, ven aquí a ver esto. ¿Alguna vez has visto algo como esto?

Demasiado lejos. Demasiado voyerista* cómo para mirar hacia atrás a una infancia que aún no era tocada por la guerra. Demasiado doloroso.

_**Avance rápido.** _

_E_lla lo ha aprendido de la peor manera posible.

No le debes mostrar nada a nadie. A los otros niños no les gustan los que son presumidos, y puede estar segura como el infierno no les gustan los que presumen y tienen unos padres que ganan más que los propios. Tiene lecciones de piano y ballet, viajes a Francia para las vacaciones de verano y muchos regalos en su cumpleaños y eso ya es suficiente para hacerla una marginada, incluso sin esos trucos que puede hacer y no sabe explicar. Incluso sin esa necesidad que tiene por corregir a todos, por demostrar que es la mejor a donde quiera que vaya. Por ser más inteligente que todos, sin importar el costo.

Se encuentra en una tienda de literatura inglesa en París, matando tiempo mientras su madre busca algo que leer. –Nunca tengo libros suficientes. –ella ríe. –Prometo que solo tomara un momento.

Es entonces cuando el niño entra. Se atraen el uno al otro con ese instinto natural de los niños que están fueran de su entorno y buscan distraerse con algo.

-¿Británica? –es lo que el chico le pregunta. Es lo mejor que puede preguntar, lo único, realmente. Británica o mágica.

Ella no necesita preguntarle, ¿de dónde más podría ser con ese color de piel tan pálido? Su cabello no se decidía entre ser rubio o blanco, pues a veces se veía de un color casi blanquecino y en otras se podía distinguir el ligero tono rubio según la luz.

-Los osos polares no tienen el pelaje blanco. –es lo que dice de la nada. Se encoge un poco, ese tipo de declaraciones eran las que hacían que ella no tuviera amigos en primaria, sorprendentemente el niño solo cabecea, de acuerdo.

-Todos los cabellos son translucidos. –le responde.

\- ¿De dónde eres?

-Whilshire.

Una pareja viene tras él, altos, con un inigualable porte aristócrata y de piel tan pálida como la del chico. En sus ojos se ve desaprobación mientras la mujer habla. –No toques nada, Draco. Tu padre tan sólo ocupa hablar con el vendedor un momento.

El chico roda lo ojos. –Como si quisiera hacerlo. –dice, y entonces a último minuto agrega a su dirección –Padres. –con un tono exagerado de exasperación que la hace sonreír, divertida.

Es entonces cuando una bola de nieve puesta en uno de los estantes cercanos empieza a flotar, sacudiéndose hasta dejar la pequeña réplica de la torre Eiffel llena de nieve falsa. Ella lo nota y la toma en manos con una velocidad asombrosa, segura de que el niño no ha visto nada. Se siente avergonzada, suele hacer ese tipo de cosas en los momentos menos oportunos y nunca ha podido controlarlo. La palabra fenómeno hace eco en su mente, filas enteras de niños le habían dicho que era una mentirosa, farsante y un fenómeno por hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Draco Malfoy tiene un montón de defectos, y por eso sabe que ella no es ninguna de esas cosas. Sus ojos se iluminan y antes de saberlo él le está hablando. —Sabía que no podías ser una muggle. –antes de que pueda responder algo los padres del chico empiezan a salir de la librería, empujando un poco al niño para que se alejara de ella y no se contagiara de algún virus en esa tienda llena de plebeyos perdida en un vecindario ordinario. –Nos vemos en Hogwarts. –es lo único que dice antes de irse.

Es un momento dulce, de esos que quieres repetir varias veces. Lástima que no pueden quedarse en esos cinco minutos para siempre, antes de que todos se complicara. No iba a resolver nada.

**_Avance rápido. _**

Una mujer adulta con un sombrero de bruja y unas ropas similares a un disfraz se encuentra parada frente a su puerta. Otro buen día. Pero no lo suficientemente lejos.

_**Avance rápido**. _

Draco Malfoy es sorteado a la casa Slytherin y se ve animado, ella lo está mirando porque aun lo recuerda de la tienda de libros, pero él no le devuelve la mirada en ningún momento.

-No te molestes con él. –una de las chicas mayores en la mesa se lo dice con un tono de voz que atraviesa el salón, las serpientes están destinadas a escuchar eso. –Nos odian, más que todo por la rivalidad de casa, ya sabes. Pero a ti te odian incluso más.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Eres nacida de muggles.

Una frase simple que parece un abismo incruzable. Mira hacia otro lado mientras se pasa a si misma uno de los pasteles que se encuentran en el medio de la mesa.

_**Avance rápido.** _

_-_Mantén tu estúpida y tupida cabeza abajo, Granger.

**_Avance rápido. _**

Tose sangre. Mira hacia arriba y lo busca entre todo el caos, trata de encontrarlo de forma desesperada. Tal vez no son amigos y el este en el otro de la guerra, pero aun así había sido la primera persona que no la había mirado como un fenómeno por su magia y ella no podía dejarlo-

_**Rebobinar.** _

Lo acorrala en un pasillo.

-Aléjate de mí, Granger.

-Reconozco la culpa cuando la veo. –le dice mientras le da un empujón. –Dime que estas tramando, Malfoy.

-Nada que te importe. –el la empuja de tal manera que sus caderas terminan golpeando la pared de piedra de forma tan fuerte que resulta doloroso, suelta un quejido de dolor.

El no se voltea.

_**Rebobinar.** _

Draco apunta su varita hacia el unicornio, que los mira con ojos demasiado conocedores para un simple animal. Murmura el hechizo y una corriente constante de luz empieza a salir del animal y se adentra en él poco a poco.

**_Avance rápido. _**

Hogwarts está en llamas. Todo a su alrededor se encuentra ardiendo y a su alrededor no hay nada más que cadáveres incinerándose. –¡Ayuda, alguien, alguien por favor! –grita y grita, tratando de ser escuchada por alguien. –¡Estoy aquí!

Pero todo a su alrededor es tan caliente, y ruidoso. ¿Quién habría dicho que el fuego podría ser tan ruidoso? Y de repente ella está tosiendo de nuevo, tose y tose de forma descontrolada debido al humo del-

_**Rebobinar**. _

-Es solo un estúpido gato. –Ronald le está diciendo, acharolado. Ellos están discutiendo fuera de los dormitorios, en público, donde cualquiera puede verlos. Ella se encuentra sosteniendo a su gato mientras las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Tenía que ser así, se dice. El final de su enamoramiento estúpido con él. La realización de que Ronald Weasley puede ser malo sin siquiera proponérselo, y que jamás le seria leal a ella. A Harry Potter, sí, claro que lo seria, pero no a ella. Nunca a ella. No a la chica mandona que siempre debe tener la razón sin importar que eso aleje a los demás.

_**Avance rápido**. _

_-_Él va a matarme Granger, y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

La sala de los menesteres se cierne sobre ellos, llena hasta el tope con los escombros dejados por decenas de generaciones de estudiantes. Coge un libro y empieza a girar las paginas distraída, los libros siempre serian algo reconfortante para ella. Es un libro negro, con letras doradas en una cubierta tan desgastadas que todo lo que queda es, **i k ost owl. **No es el tipo de libro que usaría para buscar respuestas, es solo que el peso de los libros le es tranquilizador, sin importar que tan viejo e inútil sea.

-Puedes tratar de desertar. –recomienda, pero el sacude la cabeza en un gesto negativo y desesperado.

-Mi madre. –es la única explicación que da y ella lo entiende. Los chicos como el, obligados a convertirse en soldados demasiado pronto eran mantenidos a raya con amenazas a sus familias y seres queridos. Una mierda, si le preguntan.

-Trata de sobrevivir, entonces.

Su risa es indefensa. El siquiera puede hablar de todo esto con alguien que no sea ella. Sobrevivir no es una opción que este en la mesa.

_**Avance rápido.** _

¿Dónde está? Mira a su alrededor del campo de batalla en su búsqueda, un viejo bloque de piedra caído por la batalla y el fuego interrumpe su camino, siquiera un cemento de mil años de antigüedad podía soportar todo el calor del fuego, ni siquiera con cientos de hechizos sosteniendo el lugar. Y ella estaba atrapada, nadie la podía escuchar.

_**Rebobinar.** _

-Odio la magia. –Draco dice, mientras arrebata el libro de mis manos y lo mete de nuevo en el estante. –No va a resolver nada. ¿Cuál es el punto de tener magia si al final moriremos? De la misma forma en que los muggles lo hacen_. _

_**Avance rápido.** _

Ella se arrastra, apenas puede moverse y no se puede levantar gracias a los efectos que la maldición cruciatus dejo en su cuerpo. Maldita Bellatrix por hacerlo todo incluso más difícil, la odia. En este momento solo quiere acostarse y dormir, morir, hay demasiado humo como para poder respirar bien y los pulmones le queman con cada exhalación.

-Granger. –Malfoy es quien grita ahora, su voz luchando por hacerse notar sobre el rugido del fuego. –¡¿Dónde demonios estas?! –mira hacia arriba y puede ver su distintivo cabello rubio, brillando como un faro en medio de todo el humo.

Uno de los gigantes bloques de piedra se desprende cerca de ella, liberado por el fuego demasiado intenso incluso para los encantamientos del castillo, las paredes tiemblan. Otro trozo de piedra cae tras ella, justo en el lugar que acaba de dejar. –Ven aquí. –le dice. Demanda. – ¿Acaso quieres morir? –deja que tome su brazo y tire de él, liberándola hacia el aire puro, fresco.

Los sobrevivientes están en línea. Todos se encuentran sucios y tosiendo gracias al humo, nadie ofrece agua, ni primeros auxilios o mantas. Un enmascarado está riendo mientras tiene sujeta a una inconsciente Narcissa Malfoy con un brazo.

-Luce como si el costo de la ayuda acaba de bajar.

Entonces así es como todo termina, habían perdido. Busca los ojos de Draco mientras este se encoge de hombros. A veces eso pasa, luchabas al lado de los buenos y al final no importa para nada.

_**Rebobinar.** _

_-_ ¿Cuál es el punto de tener magia? – Draco le pregunta con un tono amargo. –Al final, todos vamos a morir.

-Suenas como él. –es lo único que puede responderle.

Draco resopla, ya se encuentra medio loco, siquiera puede hilar tres pensamientos coherentes. Tal vez él era muchas cosas. Egoísta. Arrogante. Un cobarde. Pero él no es como Voldemort, y nunca lo seria. Hermione acaricia la cubierta del libro, sus manos pálidas resaltando sobre la cubierta negra mientras camina lentamente a su alrededor, cuando están frente a frente ella le entrega el libro.

-Podríamos hacer esto, es la única solución. –dice mientras señala un hechizo, él lo lee y de inmediato se da cuenta que es el tipo de conocimiento que debería estar guardado en la sección prohibida, o mejor aún, que debería ser quemado hasta quedar reducido a cenizas para que nadie nunca pueda tener acceso a él- y a medida que comprende lo que ella le pide ensancha lo ojos, asombrado.

-Pero hay demasiados de ellos. –dice, pero ahora hay un poco de esperanza en su tono.

-Entonces dejaremos que la batalla comience, la mayoría de ellos morirá. Enviare a mis padres fuera, tu mantén a los tuyos alejados de todo esto.

-Veremos. –es lo único que puede responder, pero en el fondo ambos saben que es un 'si'

_**Avance rápido.** _

Esta inclinada mientras tose. Draco se encuentra con sus padres a lo lejos mientras ríe junto a un Mortifago enmascarado que le da palmadas en el hombro. –Le tomo un tiempo lograr que esto calentara, pero el chico lo logro. –el hombre dice, orgulloso. –¡Encendió la primera pira sin ayuda!

**_Rebobinar. _**

_Potter y Voldemort están peleando_.

Potter es derribado y la habitación entera se mantiene en silencio, conmocionada por el rumbo que ha tomado la historia, y sin querer admitir que han perdido. Se supone que los héroes son los que terminan triunfando. Voldemort ríe complacido -y es una risa demente, que envía escalofríos a todos los que aún están reunidos en el salón.

-Quémenlo todo, vamos a construir un mundo nuevo con las cenizas de este.

Alguien en la multitud le da un codazo a Draco, lo que hace que el chico alce su varita hacia una pila de basura, decidido. Era el momento de elegir un lado en esa guerra, y no había duda alguna en el lugar que iba a elegir. –Incendio. –dice, y llamas empiezan a salir de la punta de su varita, abrasadoras y grandes, todos los Mortifago se empiezan a retirar de inmediato.

_**Rebobinar.** _

-Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

-No será divertido.

**_Avance rápido._ **

Los Horcruxes han sido destruidos gracias a Potter y sus compinches. Lo que hace que quede solo un hombre. Un prodigio imposiblemente dotado con más décadas de experiencia que el niño con el que debe luchar. Voldemort podía ser un loco desquiciado, pero eso no le quitaba que fuera el mago más poderoso con vida.

_**Rebobinar.** _

Draco apunta su varita al pollo. Es un hechizo de una sola palabra. De alguna manera piensa que debería ser más, algo más difícil. Pero es como el crucio, piensa, la intención es lo más importante a la hora de realizarlo.

La intención necesaria es la parte más difícil, pero él ya la tiene dominada, estar atrapado con Voldemort le daría el incentivo necesario a cualquiera para hacer las cosas de la manera correcta. Luz fluye fuera del pájaro y se adentra en él, poco a poco.

\- ¿Funciono? –Hermione pregunta, desde su posición.

Draco se encoge de hombros, el pollo estaba muerto, sí, pero siempre era un poco complicado saber si había absorbido toda la esencia vital del animal. Después de todo, ¿Qué hace que algo sea un pollo, y no cualquier otra cosa?

-Bueno, ¿te sientes a punto de cacarear o como si fueras a poner un huevo?

Como única respuesta se vuelve a mirarla mientras pone los ojos en blanco, fastidiado.

**_Avance rápido. _**

Está jugando con su varita, la hace rodar en su palma y la sostiene entre sus dedos.

-Vamos a darles una pequeña probada de lo que se viene. –sugiere un Mortifago a su lado, sabe que posiblemente es otra de esas estúpidas pruebas que no han parado de hacerle, pero a él le conviene tomar el desafío, y lo hace.

Apunta su varita hacia Longbottom. Hermione, quien se encuentra al lado del chico se empieza a mover en un intento desesperado de no ver lo que está a punto de suceder, pero no puede moverse ni un centímetro. No puede. No quiere.

-Crucio.

El Mortifago empieza a reír con deleite apenas la maldición golpea al chico. Feliz por el momento. Habían ganado, el castillo estaba en llamas y los menores se encontraban lanzando maldiciones imperdonables como si nada. Longbottom cae de rodillas, tosiendo algo grueso y viscoso. Parece sangre.

-Te voy a matar, Malfoy. –las palabras del chico son dichas en un tono valiente y desafiante, noble, y podrían ser un problema a futuro.

Hermione, aun en el piso se envuelve con sus brazos en un intento de entrar en calor.

-Tu niño ha crecido, ¿he, Lucius? –es un Mortifago a lo lejos quien lo dice, divertido con el espectáculo.

-Eventualmente, todos lo hacen.

Su rostro se llena de una mueca de alegría casi maniaca mientras apunta su varita a otra chica en el piso, alguien de Hufflepuff, por lo que puede ver. Una pequeña don nadie que había decidido que luchar era la mejor opción. Ríe mientras lanza la maldición, y entonces la pequeña don nadie se queda tirada en el suelo, ella, a diferencia de Longbottom, no levanta el rostro para desafiarlo.

Gira en círculo, tambaleándose un poco al final, muchas veces una reacción normal cuando uno se gira en circulo, por lo que nadie dice nada. Los mareos eran una reacción humana, después de todo, tanto de magos como muggles. Nadie parece sospechar porque es uno de ellos.

Y entonces dice ese hechizo de una sola palabra, ese hechizo que tanto han practicado.

Absorbe lo que es, lo que fue, de la criatura conocida como Voldemort.

Y el hombre cae, derrotado.

_**Avance rápido.** _

Él está arrodillado frente a ella. La magia se ocupa de sanar la mayoría de sus heridas, pero hay algo demasiado personal acerca de ser cuidada, además, ella no detendrá a Draco mientras moja un trozo de tela limpio en un recipiente lleno de agua caliente y limpia la suciedad de su rostro de manera gentil.

\- ¿Te sientes malvado?

El vuelve a mojar la tela antes de responder. –No más que antes.

\- ¿Tienes planes de dominación mundial?

Draco sonríe mientras pasa un pulgar por el arco perfecto de sus labios. –Creo que mi único plan es convencerte para que vayamos a parís en la luna de miel.

-Todavía no me lo has propuesto.

**_Rebobinar. _**

La mayoría de sus heridas están siendo curadas con magia, mas hay algo demasiado personal acerca de ser cuidada, por lo que no detendrá a Draco mientras remoja un trozo de tela en un recipiente lleno de agua tibia y le limpia la cara con un pedazo de tela húmeda de manera gentil.

-Lo hicimos. –dice mientras ríe un poco, nervioso, tal vez. Aliviado. Él había brillado con tanto jubilo cuando había estado hiriendo personas que todos habían creído que era un Mortifago de verdad, incluso ella. Ahora él se vuelve a ella con una sonrisa encantadora, intentando que salga de los recuerdos de esa época llena de horror.

Es la sonrisa más encantadora que ha visto en el rostro de Draco Malfoy, por lo que no puede evitar responderla. Nadie puede resistirse a esa sonrisa.

Nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora y nadie lo haría en el futuro.

-Hermione Granger, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

* * *

**_NA: muchas gracias a xx-Kittenshift17 por vetear. Es un pequeño melocotón, y una gran lectora del dramione, como estoy segura saben. _**

**_Hace cinco años, en julio del 2014, estaba publicando mi primer fanfic, ha sido un viaje largo y salvaje, y solo les puedo agradecer por todo su apoyo y amor a lo largo de los años._**

**_NT: esta es la primera traducción que hago y mi nivel de inglés es equivalente al de una patata. Incluso mi nivel de español es pésimo, así que lamento mi incompetencia a la hora de traducir, en serio, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible. _****_:c_**


End file.
